bangtang_boysfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dope
Dope (trad.lit Guay) forma parte del albúm The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1. Su nombre en koreano es 쩔어 (pronun.Jjeoreo). Escrita por ”hitman” Bang, Pdogg, RM, Ear Attack, J-Hope y Suga es la canción número 5. MV El día 23 de Junio de 2016 se publicó el MV, coreographiado por Son Sungdeuk Produción Mezclada por James F Reynolds y el arreglo vocal hecho por Pdogg Letra |-|Español= Hey damas y caballeros Si estás listo, comenzaré, sí Diferente a otros chicos Con mi estilo, con mi estilo Trabajé toda la noche, todos los días Mientras estabas jugando en el club No te sorprendas y escucha cada día Siento algo, siento algo Estoy un poco cansado Cansado, cansado, cansado, al olor a sudor en nuestro estudio Mira, mi danza de movimientos resonantes responde Todos ustedes son tan débiles, perdedores, llorones e idiotas No tienes nada que hacer conmigo porque estoy cansado con esperanza Está bien, estamos cansados desde nuestras cabezas hasta nuestros pies Estamos cansados de trabajar la mitad de nuestros días Vivimos cansados en nuestros estudios, nuestra juventud podría pudrirse Pero gracias a eso, seguimos hacia el éxito Chicas, griten fuerte, deja que suene Trabajé toda la noche, todos los días Mientras estabas jugando en e club Diferente a otros chicos No quiero decir si No quiero decir si Haz un poco de ruido, toda la noches Hasta que tu cuerpo se encienda, toda la noche, toda la noche Porque tenemos fuego fuego Alto alto Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo Es cansador Rechaza al rechazo Siempre fui demasiado Todos siganme Es cansador Rechaza al rechazo Todos ustedes son mis esclavos Todos siganme Es cansador Generación Sampo, generación Ohpo Bueno me gusta la carne seca generación Yookpo Los medios y los adultos dicen que no tenemos fuerza de voluntad, Condenándonos como interesados ¿Por qué nos matan antes de poder intentarlo? Enemigo, enemigo, enemigo ¿Por qué estás inclinando tu cabeza y aceptándolo ya? Energía, energía, energía Nunca te des por vencido, sabes que no estás solo Nuestro amanecer es más lindo que el día Así puedo obtener un poco de esperanza, sí Despierta tu dormida juventud, ve Trabajé toda la noche, todos los días Mientras estabas jugando en e club Diferente a otros chicos No quiero decir si No quiero decir si Haz un poco de ruido, toda la noche Hasta que tu cuerpo se encienda, toda la noche, toda la noche Porque tenemos fuego fuego Alto alto Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo Es cansador Rechaza al rechazo Siempre fui demasiado Todos siganme Es cansador Rechaza al rechazo Todos ustedes son mis esclavos Todos siganme Es cansador Este es el estilo Bangtan Diferente a otros raros trabajos falsos Todos los días, vida ajetreada Tengo que disparar nena Este es el estilo Bangtan Diferente a otros raros trabajos falsos Todos los días, vida ajetreada Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo Estoy un poco cansado Di que Di wo wo Di que Es cansador |-|Romanizado= eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji? Ayo ladies & gentleman junbiga dwaettdamyeon bureulge yeah! ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge nae seutaillo nae nae nae nae seutaillo eo! bamsae ilhaettji everyday niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah ja nollaji malgo deureo maeil I got a feel, I got a feel nan jom jjeoreo! a jjeoreo jjeoreo jjeoreo uri yeonseupsil ttamnae bwa jjeoreong jjeoreong jjeoreonghan nae chumi daphae modu bisiri jjijiri jjingjjingi ttilttirideul narangeun sanggwani eopseo cuz nan huimangi jjeoreo haha Ok urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji jeonbu da jjeo jjeoreo haruui jeolbaneul jageobe jjeo jjeoreo jageopsire jjeoreo sareo cheongchuneun sseogeogado deokbune moro gado dallineun seonggonggado sonyeodeura deo keuge sorijilleo jjeo jjeoreong bamsae ilhaettji everyday niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge I don’t wanna say yes I don’t wanna say yes sorichyeobwa all right momi tabeoridorok all night (all night) Cause we got fire (fire!) Higher (higher!) I gotta make it, I gotta make it jjeoreo! JM/V geobuneun geobuhae JM/V nan wonrae neomuhae JM/V modu da ttara hae JM/V jjeoreo JM/V geobuneun geobuhae JM/V jeonbu naui noye JM/V modu da ttara hae JM/V jjeoreo samposedae? ohposedae? geureom nan yukpoga joheunikka 6posedae eonrongwa eoreundeureun uijiga eopsdamyeo uril ssak jusikcheoreom maedohae wae haebogido jeone jugyeo gyaenen enemy enemy enemy wae beolsseobuteo gogaereul sugyeo bada energy energy energy jeoldae ma pogi you know you not lonely neowa nae saebyeogeun natboda yeppeo So can I get a little bit of hope? (yeah) jamdeun cheongchuneul kkaewo go bamsae ilhaettji everyday niga keulleobeseo nol ttae yeah ttan nyeoseokdeulgwaneun dareuge I don’t wanna say yes I don’t wanna say yes sorichyeobwa all right momi tabeoridorok all night (all night) Cause we got fire (fire!) Higher (higher!) I gotta make it, I gotta make it jjeoreo! JM/V geobuneun geobuhae JM/V nan wonrae neomuhae JM/V modu da ttara hae JM/V jjeoreo JM/V geobuneun geobuhae JM/V jeonbu naui noye JM/V modu da ttara hae JM/V jjeoreo ireon ge bangtan seutail geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla maeiri hustle life I gotta make it fire baby ireon ge bangtan seutail geojitmal wackdeulgwaneun dalla maeiri hustle life I gotta make it, I gotta make it nan jom jjeoreo! Say what! Say wo~ wo~ Say what! jjeoreo |-|Hangul= 어서 와 방탄은 처음이지? Ayo ladies & gentleman 준비가 됐다면 부를게 yeah! 딴 녀석들과는 다르게 내 스타일로 내 내 내 내 스타일로 에오! 밤새 일했지 everyday 니가 클럽에서 놀 때 yeah 자 놀라지 말고 들어 매일 I got a feel, I got a feel 난 좀 쩔어! 아 쩔어 쩔어 쩔어 우리 연습실 땀내 봐 쩌렁 쩌렁 쩌렁한 내 춤이 답해 모두 비실이 찌질이 찡찡이 띨띨이들 나랑은 상관이 없어 cuz 난 희망이 쩔어 haha Ok 우린 머리부터 발끝까지 전부 다 쩌 쩔어 하루의 절반을 작업에 쩌 쩔어 작업실에 쩔어 살어 청춘은 썩어가도 덕분에 모로 가도 달리는 성공가도 소녀들아 더 크게 소리질러 쩌 쩌렁 밤새 일했지 everyday 니가 클럽에서 놀 때 yeah 딴 녀석들과는 다르게 I don’t wanna say yes I don’t wanna say yes 소리쳐봐 all right 몸이 타버리도록 all night (all night) Cause we got fire (fire!) Higher (higher!) I gotta make it, I gotta make it 쩔어! 거부는 거부해 난 원래 너무해 모두 다 따라 해 쩔어 거부는 거부해 전부 나의 노예 모두 다 따라 해 쩔어 3포세대? 5포세대? 그럼 난 육포가 좋으니까 6포세대 언론과 어른들은 의지가 없다며 우릴 싹 주식처럼 매도해 왜 해보기도 전에 죽여 걔넨 enemy enemy enemy 왜 벌써부터 고개를 숙여 받아 energy energy energy 절대 마 포기 you know you not lonely 너와 내 새벽은 낮보다 예뻐 So can I get a little bit of hope? (yeah) 잠든 청춘을 깨워 go 밤새 일했지 everyday 니가 클럽에서 놀 때 yeah 딴 녀석들과는 다르게 I don’t wanna say yes I don’t wanna say yes 소리쳐봐 all right 몸이 타버리도록 all night (all night) Cause we got fire (fire!) Higher (higher!) I gotta make it, I gotta make it 쩔어! 거부는 거부해 난 원래 너무해 모두 다 따라 해 쩔어 거부는 거부해 전부 나의 노예 모두 다 따라 해 쩔어 이런 게 방탄 스타일 거짓말 wack들과는 달라 매일이 hustle life I gotta make it fire baby 이런 게 방탄 스타일 거짓말 wack들과는 달라 매일이 hustle life I gotta make it, I gotta make it 난 좀 쩔어! Say what! Say wo~ wo~ Say what! 쩔어 Categoría:Canción